Secrets that cross
by sez101
Summary: Everyone has secrets, Helen has lots, a stargate xover
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Daniel paced the length of the briefing room until everyone had taken their seats, only General Hammond appeared to have a clue what he was so worked up about.

"I was studying artefacts from a dig in Giza and this passage here suggests the Gould might have left something behind a creature of massive destruction and according to this it was released from its prison 2 weeks ago" Daniel paused for dramatic effect it was rare one of his artefacts lead to such a scary discovery on earth.

"Since then nearby there have been a spree of killings the authorities have no idea what it is. We have to stop it"

General Hammond took over "You've been authorised to take weapons into the country, the authorises will turn a blind eye, once there it may be easier for you to act as tourists, but I want that creature found, dead or alive." He ordered. The group stood up prepared to follow the order. "God speed and good luck your plane leaves in 3 hours from Peterson"

Everyone stood up Jack automatically making plans to get them there.

"Meet up top in 30 and we'll do the rounds" he ordered giving them time to pack up ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Up north at the Sanctuary somewhere in the USA_

"Dr Magnus" Henry called catching her in the corridor running alongside her to wherever she was going.

"Yes Henry" Helen asked patiently, slowing her step to allow him to walk alongside her. He had had a hard time recently she was just glad she wouldn't have to perform the surgery on him.

"We have reports from our sanctuary in Egypt of an abnormal he is on a killing spree, sounds like nothing I have heard of before they've requested our help" Helen resisted the urge to comment on how much he knew. The man while at times could be lazy was amazing with computers and dealing with the unusual situations in which the Sanctuary specialised in.

"Very well, we shall investigate prepare my plane and warn Will and Ashley." Helen said calmly. Henry nodded not missing the gleam of anger in Helen's eyes. She loved discovering a new species and working out how they could help it adapt but hated when abnormals began hurting innocents. Henry almost felt sorry for it when Helen got hold of it.

They got onto the Sanctaury plane Helen having it always ready to go at all times; early on she'd invested her money having learnt that 157 years experience meant she chose wisely. Her dad being a respectable doctor meant they'd had lots to invest. Doing research on abnormals had meant she had found cures for some common diseases that she had marketed under a false drug company name while most she had invested into Sanctuary's not all she had a few luxuries the plane being one of the more expensive items.

It was a long flight to Egypt, Will and Ashley bickered while Helen used the time to reading a classic, Oliver by Charles Dickens, she almost laughed at that she remembered vaguely from her childhood his death and the whole of London mourning. The bickering began again causing Helen to sigh, this was distracting, she looked up from her book. They both knew they were in trouble.

"Ashley, Will" Helen said calmly she had the authority voice that meant people listened without her ever having to shout.

"Mom" Ashley said nervously.

"Would you please desist from your bickering it is giving me the most awful headache" she ordered. They both shut up looking bored.

"Ashley please could you check the weapons again I can't remember what sedatives I packed" Helen asked knowing exactly what she had packed but knowing Ashley would and it would take the rest of the flight.

"Will this is the information I have so far can you read through" she half asked half ordered. Ashley groaned

"How come he gets to read through stuff and I have to check the weapons" she moaned, Helen glared at her

"Because Will would have no idea what he is looking at and because you know more than anyone what we are facing whereas he has no idea therefore it is best he gets background" Helen said logically Ashley shut up going into the cargo hold.

Helen sat back looking out the window, peace and quiet. While she didn't really like noise it was nice to have the company she hated flying it brought back memories of the recent crash and when she had lost her first child.

She remembered the night she had discovered she was pregnant with John's babies. She had quickly removed the embryos and frozen them. John was dangerous if he had known, there was enough trouble getting him to leave her alone as it was without him knowing she was pregnant. She'd waited just over 100 years to have the first embryo implanted. Her heart still clutched as she remembered the night her baby was taken.

She'd put her into her crib to sleep, they were flying back from Japan where they had captured a rare flying creature some kind of huge bird. The plane lurched as the creature fought with its restraints, Helen got up running over, it shouldn't have woken up not with the sedative she given it. It fought against the cage breaking it. 6 month old Samantha began crying not happy to be woken by the commotion. The creature broke out flapping its beak smashing the side of the plane.

"Take us down" Helen yelled to the pilot aware they wouldn't be able to fly with the plane in such a condition. The creature used the opening to fly out of its talon catching young Samantha's crib taking her with it. Helen dived after it screaming but it was too late they were gone.

"Magnus, Dr, Helen wake up" Someone was calling. Helen came out of her dream to see Will looking at her worried.

"You were screaming in your sleep" he told her. Helen nodded not surprised; she remembered desperately searching the jungle below for Samantha holding a glimmer of hope Samantha had survived. She had found the ruined part of the plane, the creature even the crib but nothing of Samantha. She had accepted then her baby was probably dead. It had taken her 7 years to try again having Ashley and she would protect her with her life. Still there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think of Samantha.

"Wanna talk about it?" Will asked Helen shook her head, that just wasn't her way.

"No but a cup of tea would be lovely" she told him. He looked at her weighing up whether to push it or not. He decided not to instead going to the small kitchen faculties and making the tea with the parting comment.

"I will find out one day" he hated secrets and not knowing but appreciated that Helen often needed space.

"Of that I have no doubt" Helen said letting him decide whether she meant it or if she was humouring him.

The plane landed in Cario Egypt and they headed straight to the site, unaware that another team was just ahead.

_Hope you enjoying it so far, will try to update regularly, if not feel free to nag me. :D_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daniel sat at the front of the jeep grinning. This was Egypt, this was home. He had lived here since he could remember until his parents had died. Abydos was similar and had been his second home. In the back the rest of Sg1 sat.

Jack and Teal'c were discussing tactics while Sam sat and looked over the view.

The truck stopped outside the hotel.

"Let's check in and go straight to the pyramid see if we can find this creature." He ordered. As Daniel checked them in and was thrilled to discover his balcony overlooked the pyramid in question. His room was right next to Sam's with Jack and Teal'c opposite. They dumped the bag walking the short distance to the pyramid.

Daniel was in his element as he discussed the pyramid and his theories, he could tell Teal'c was listening and Sam half listening while dragging herself but Jack was not even bothering to pretend. As they arrived Daniel naturally led the way the cover they'd work on was that Daniel would give a bit of a tour with Teal'c intimidating the guards.

It worked a treat and soon they were in the non-tourist area of the pyramid.

"So space monkey where would this creature live?" Jack asked aware everyone was looking at him.

"Daniel has already explained that Sir" Sam explained first, he glared at her.

"Left" she told him, he nodded taking point, Daniel going next Sam following while Teal'c took the rear, unaware that just entering the pyramid was another group with the same prize in mind.

Helen, Ashley and Will entered the pyramid going straight behind the scenes Magnus's connections once again paying off.

"The creature has been spotted leaving from the east side" the young man reported.

"Let's go" Helen ordered leading them in that direction.

Sg1 meanwhile had arrived at the chamber where it looked like the creature resided, there was human remains lying around the room and a bundle of rags in the corner. While Daniel went to read the walls Sam went to the rags fingering them aware it looked like a bundle and finding small bones inside.

Jack and Teal'c busied themselves guarding the entrances. From the dark corner of the room the creature woke angry that people were intruding in its domain. It ran down the wall tackling the nearest person to him. Daniel stood no chance going flying as the creature ripped a chunk from his arm. Daniel cried out in pain clutching his bad arm to his chest. Seeing his prey was disabled and not able to fight any more the creature moved on. There would be time to come back and enjoy the meal once they were all immobilised.

Both Jack and Teal'c had their weapons in hand already and began shooting the creature charged towards Teal'c but stopped sensing the Gould in him. He was not to be hurt no Jaffa should be. Instead it rounded on the next nearest Sam sensing the Naquida but no Gould. An imposter it thought attacking Sam even more. It took a bite from whatever flesh it could while scratching her with its large claws.

Sam screaming falling down on the floor clutching her arm where she had defended herself and her stomach where the bottom claws had hit. Jack ran over as did Teal'c to help, they're bullets having no effect. They were all surprised when an energy blast hit the creature who fell to the floor. They looked for who had fired it at the doorway stood 3 people one looking remarkably familiar.

"What happened here?" Helen asked taking note of the 2 injured people on the floor and the shocked looks of those who were standing there still armed. Jack recovered enough to speak

"US Airforce you can't come in here" he ordered trying to be intimidating but Helen had lived to long to be intimidated by anyone.

"Firstly we saved your lives secondly I'm a doctor and it looks like your friends could use one." She told him approaching Sam who looked to be the more injured lying curled up on the floor clutching her stomach while Daniel was sitting against the wall Teal'c next to him applying pressure. Jack weighed it up, she had a good point and he did want to know why she looked like Carter.

"Fine" Jack agreed reluctantly.

"Ashley secure the creature, Will get the truck and my bag" Helen ordered calmly. They both nodded going about their tasks as Helen reached Sam.

"Hello I'm Dr Helen Magnus" she said as she turned Sam over so she could see her face. Both of them looked at the other in shock, recognising the face that looked back.

"Samantha" Helen whispered, knowing this must be her long lost daughter it was the only explanation Sam nodded slightly in pain.

"Who are you?" She whispered through grimaced teeth. Helen realised she was in pain and she needed to stem the bleeding. She slipped off her coat holding it to the worst wound the one on her arm looking over at Daniel.

"How is he?" She asked Teal'c in her slightly off English accent.

"He is bleeding heavily" he said his voice grave. Helen nodded she needed Will.

"Creature is dead, the gunshots combined with the blast weapon were too much" Ashley reported sounding annoyed. Will ran in breathless with the supplies. Helen wasted no time in applying heavy dressing to Sam and setting up and IV before doing the same to Daniel.

"Mom" Ashley said her voice uneven recognising Sam as looking the same as her mum.

"Not now Ashley. We have far more important things to do. You can you carry him?" She asked addressing Teal'c, he nodded easily lifting him.

"And you, can you carry Samantha?" Helen asked Jack nodded easily managing the weight.

"Good Ashley arrange for transportation of the creature" Helen ordered. Jack protested.

"I don't think so" he said hotly. If it was of Gould design then they needed it they couldn't have the secret getting out.

"My facility specialised in creatures like this." Helen argued. They were interrupted by Sam groaning.

"How about we put this argument to one side until I have helped your friends?" Helen asked, Jack nodded knowing his friends needed help.

_Sorry it took a long time real life took over_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quickly they all got to the truck placing the creature to one side, Sam and Daniel lying next to each other on the other side, the bags separating them. Ashley drove being the fastest. As they drove Jack got out his mobile he wanted Janet here especially with Sam's physiology and not trusting this woman in the slightest.

"Where are we going?" he asked it would take about 7 hours by F14 for her to get there but Sam and Daniel would need it.

"The Sanctuary," Helen told him on a mobile of her own ordering the staff there to have everything prepped for 2 injured incoming.

"Which is where?" Jack asked

"Tell whoever it is I'll have someone pick them up if you give me a time" Helen said very reluctant to give the location out, Jack nodded understanding the need for secrecy especially if it somehow involved monsters.

"Her flight arrives in 6 hours 30 minutes" Jack told her Helen nodded telling the other end of her phone that.

They pulled up outside some gates which swung open as the vehicle arrived. As they pulled up to the house 2 stretchers were waiting outside. Helen took Sam letting the doctor stationed there take Daniel.

She went to the medical room with Sam giving her a light sedative and pain killers carefully stitching up the stomach checking for internal bleeding as she did so, then she stitched up the arms making sure it was neat. Dressing them both neatly she sent her for a CT scan to ensure there was no internal bleeding going to check on Daniel realising she didn't know there names.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Helen asked him

"Better thank you" Daniel replied

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Helen said politely

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson" he said as Jack, Teal'c, Ashley and Will walked in and he flawlessly introduced them too.

"And this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c Murray" Helen tilted her head raising an eyebrow something not sounding right

"That's an unusual name" she noted, they all exchange a glance

"It's African" Daniel informed them

"My parents had most unusual taste" Teal'c said smoothly. Helen nodded while it was plausible she would have Henry do a full background check.

"This is Dr Will Zimmerman and my daughter Ashley, your other friend was very lucky but she will be fine with rest" Helen promised.

"Her name is Major Samantha Carter" Daniel told them, Helen smiled she had noticed the engraved locket around her neck with the dog tags, Ashley had a similar one with her name on both in beautiful italic letters. It proved to Helen that Samantha was indeed her daughter.

"But you knew that already" Jack said, Helen nodded she didn't want to explain that jut know so she told a different version of the truth.

"I have met Samantha before when she was very young," Helen explained nobody seemed to believe she was telling the whole truth so Helen settled for distraction technique as Sam was wheeled back from her scan.

"Right my patients need their rest, Ashley could you show our guests to their quarters" Helen ordered. She nodded, showing Jack and Teal'c out.

"Get some sleep Doctor" Helen ordered

"Daniel" he corrected her, Helen smiled and nodded

"Daniel" she then left the room with a final look at Sam. Will followed her out

"What's that about, you know that woman" Will accused her, Helen nodded

"I do and you will no doubt find out how in time but Samantha needs to hear the story first before others" Helen said firmly. Will nodded it was fair enough.

"But if you want to talk" Will offered, Helen nodded. He left and she sighed deciding to confirm it for definite running a DNA comparison. She napped while waiting for the fast tracked results to appear.

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam woke to the warm and slightly confusing drug induced haze, her injuries no longer hurt so she guessed it was morphine.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked from the other side of the room glad she had finally woken up. Sam smiled sitting up slightly, vaguely remembering a woman who looked like her.

"Better how are you?" Sam asked concerned he was also a patient in the infirmary like complex. Daniel grinned he was feeling a lot better now the creature was dead and Sam was awake.

"I'm good hoping to get out of here soon" he said casting a hopeful look to the door where Helen had appeared. She smiled at him.

"That I can do Daniel if you promise to go to your room and rest" Helen told him Daniel nodded

"Good, I will get Will to show you to your room." Helen said calling Will over the PA, Ashley had gone to pick up this doctor friend of theirs from the airport. Having seen the gleam in her eyes Helen had ordered her to take the van and not the bike; after all she didn't want to scare the poor doctor.

"Samantha it is good to see you awake" Helen said sitting down next to her. Sam smiled

"Thank you for patching me up." Sam replied. Helen nodded it was time to get serious and discuss some of the less pleasant issues that needed to be discussed.

"Samantha we need to talk I am sure you have noticed we look alike, well there is a very good reason for that." Helen paused taking a deep breath as Sam looked worriedly at her, "You see I am your mother"

Sam looked at her in astonishment, and then shook her had in denial.

"No my mom's dead" Sam said quietly in shock and growing anger that this woman was trying to pretend she was her mother.

"Here these are the DNA tests results that I ran. The top is mine but if you want to get it independently checked then be my guest." Helen reached into her pocket getting a cotton swab and rubbing it against the inside of her mouth. Sam took it warily, as Janet and Ashley arrived.

"Hello I'm Dr Janet Frasier," Janet said

"Dr Helen Magnus" they shook hands

Janet then went over checking the handy work and medication making increases in line with Sam's unique blood chemistry. Helen noticed so Janet explained.

"Sam has a unique blood chemistry that requires more medication and the omission of others."

"I noticed it had an element in it I wasn't familiar with." Helen asked, Sam and Janet exchanged looks it was highly classified and if Helen got nosy it could threaten the Stargate program.

"Sorry classified" Sam said. Helen nodded not liking the answer but respecting it nonetheless. She caught Sam looking longingly at Janet guessing she wanted to talk in private.

"Come on Ashley let leave them in peace," Helen ordered Ashley smiled

"Catch ya later" she said brightly leaving Helen close behind. Janet sat in the chair replacing Helen.

"She looks a lot like you" Janet noted. Sam nodded still not sure what to believe after all she had parents and this was a lie she was sure of it but Janet would be able to tell her that. She reached for the swab giving it to Janet.

"What's this?" Janet asked having a sneaking idea where this was going, she couldn't help but notice the similarities.

"It's a swab with DNA on it, Helen's to be precise she is claiming to be my mother" Sam told her. Janet found her mouth opening in shock,

"Well that should be easy enough to do; I have your DNA on record at the SGC and Jacob's" Janet said taking it off her, Sam nodded relived as Janet made the call to ask her trusted head nurse to run the comparison tests.

"We'll have the results soon" Janet promised Sam nodded, "And as for this sample well I'm sure Dr Magnus has the equipment to get it analyzed I will do it myself" Janet promised, Sam nodded satisfied the lie would be discovered soon the only thing she couldn't work out was why she would do that.

Janet left Sam to get some more sleep while she questioned Helen. She was sitting outside waiting. On seeing Janet she stood up.

"How is she?" She asked

"Upset she doesn't believe you" Janet told her bluntly,

"I thought she knew she was found in the jungle, so it wouldn't have come to that much of a shock, I guess I was wrong" Helen admitted, Janet nodded softening slightly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll tell you what little I know about Sam's childhood while I run you're DNA" Janet offered, Helen nodded knowing that if Sam heard it from her friend it would be a lot more believable.

Only a few hours later the results from the SGC were in as was the DNA breakdown of Helens. She looked them over confirming what Helen said

"I need to talk to Sam" Janet decided, Helen nodded.

"And I need to talk to Ashley it is only fair she knows. Tell Samantha I will be in later" They parted ways.

Janet entered Sam was sleeping although Janet was loath to wake her but this needed to be discussed.

"Sam," she said waking her gently, Sam shot awake.

"Do you have the results?" She asked, Janet nodded holding up the piece of paper.

"So she is lying?" Sam guessed Janet shook my head

"These results are 99.9% accurate, Jacob Carter is not your biological father and Helen Magnus is your biological mother" Janet said waiting for the explosion, there was nothing Sam just lay there, in a world of denial finding out she had been lied to all her life and her real mother wasn't dead. Her life had been turned upside down in just a day.

"Sam" Janet asked worried about her friend she had expected some reaction.

"I need some time on my own" Sam decided she needed to get things straight and couldn't do that with distractions. Janet nodded.

"The guys are going to be curious" she noted, Sam smiled slightly they were her family her real family. But she couldn't even tell them her plan, she was going to go to America she had to contact her dad, she knew they'd support her but make her wait and she wasn't ready to do that.

"You can tell them but make them leave me alone" Sam ordered Janet nodded wondering how on earth she was going to do that. Maybe though that is what Sam needed her friends to push in and get her to open up.

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, so many people it is really encouraging, _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile Helen went to find Ashley finding her in the largest room with mats on the floor fighting Jack and Teal'c with Will and Daniel standing to one side talking.

"Ashley can I borrow you for a minute" Helen asked in her normal polite but firm way.

"Aww mum I was just whooping ass" Ashley complained but at her mum's piercing look relented.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" she promised. Outside Helen said nothing walking to her office expecting Ashley to follow. Reaching her office she reached into her pocket pulling out pictures of her with Samantha. She handed it to Ashley who glanced at it.

"Cute kid" she remarked nonplused, Helen nodded

"This Ashley is your twin sister, I thought she was dead, she isn't" Helen informed her.

"Sam" Ashley guessed, Helen nodded, explaining the whole story. Ashley was quiet for ages after she had finished speaking and then shrugged.

"Cool I have a sister; I've always wanted a brother or a sister" She told Helen, "Can I see her" Once again Helen was amazed at the strength her daughter showed.

"I think we should let her have some rest and time with her friends." Helen suggested Ashley nodded,

"Come on mum help me take on the military grunts, you can be on there team even it up" Ashley said lightly, Helen smiled she was a good fighter not as good as her daughter but able to hold her own. However it was undignified to go fighting Helen believed at the moment some controlled fighting was exactly what she needed.

They returned to the gym where Janet was in the middle of telling them all the story, Helen didn't mind in fact she was glad as it was obviously at Sam's request.

"How is she doing?" Helen asked,

Janet shrugged "She asked to be left alone" Automatically the Sg1 guys looked worried all going to the door.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked, following them out.

"Sam wouldn't want to be on her own unless she was planning on doing something like going to America to confront Jacob" Daniel told them as they arrived at the nearby infirmary. There on the bed was a note,

_Sorry for leaving I borrowed your plane I need to talk to dad, you know where to find me but please don't_

_Sam_

Jack growled

"Where do you keep your plane," Jack asked

"At the nearby airport" Helen said reaching for her phone.

"Um Jack how would Sam contact her dad" Daniel asked Jack nodded grabbing his mobile calling the SGC.

"Has Carter contacted you…….hold her there we will be right behind her" Jack ordered.

"She has my plane," Helen said grimly, she wasn't that angry, she understood she just wished Sam had asked.

"Don't worry we know where she is going, she phoned base asking them to contact Jacob urgently." Jack said

"Good I'll book the flight" Helen said, Jack stopped her

"We can deal with this."

"I am Samantha's mother, that is my plane and I will be going" Helen said firmly. Jack decided not to comment

"The facility we are going to is highly classified." Jack reasoned, Helen smiled slightly she could prove herself, by showing them the sanctuary.

"Oh I can keep a secret I have been keeping one of the greatest for years." Helen took them down the corridor to where the small Egyptian sanctuary was. They looked round in wonder at the creatures.

"These are but a few abnormals I have cared for, any many more I have helped acclimatize to society," she turned to face them, "Whatever you're secret is it can't be any more revolutionary to humans than this, can it?" Helen asked raising an eyebrow. Jack smiled slightly raising an eyebrow.

"And you autopsy them as well?" Janet asked having been impressed with the medical knowledge and technology Helen had.

"Yes, they can tell us a lot about our own development and that of other abnormals" Helen said, Janet nodded

"She would be a very useful consultant for the program" Janet said. Jack nodded looking at Ashley and Will wondering how he was going to swing them clearance.

"Ashley is most proficient in self defense" Teal'c complimented, Ashley blushed slightly

"You ain't so bad yourself" She returned

"And Will is a great psychologist" Daniel told him all aware how bad McKenzie was

"Ok so I'll get you clearance but we better get going Carter's ahead of us" Jack commented looking at his watch. "I'll phone ahead get our hop ready"

They arrived at the airport in less than 10 minutes. Getting into the plane Jack was pilot while the others sat in the back. After take off and when they were cruising at a safe altitude Daniel went to the kettle.

"Coffee anyone?" He asked. Will and Ashley nodded while Helen looked disgusted at being offered such junk.

"Do you have tea?" she asked. Daniel looked round finding only a lemon tea bag.

"Sorry" he said holding it up, Helen sighed it would have to do it was better than coffee after all.

"Drinking that sludge, Ashley thought I brought you up better" Helen commented. Ashley shrugged while Daniel looked offended he came over with the coffee.

"What's wrong with coffee?" he asked, Helen smiled slightly she could tell this was going to be a good long debate something that she needed to keep her mind off Sam. While Ashley, Will, Janet and Teal'c all moved down the plane they had all witness this argument before from one side or the other and had no desire to witness it again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Landing in Colorado they had decided that this argument could not be resolved. There was a hummer waiting outside they climbed in it driving straight to the SGC. Inside was the clearance forms needed to gain access. Jack gave them one each.

"All it says it you won't blab about the work we do." Jack promised them. Ashley and Will signed right away while Helen being more cautious read all of it signing as they pulled up in the base. Walter met them at the surface, with news of Sam.

"Her plane landed over 1 hour ago, we had people standing by at the airport but she evaded them, we put extra security on base but again she evaded it. The Tokra home world was dialed remotely just under 20 minutes ago, nobody went through but this data burst was sent." He handed Jack the piece of paper, Jack nodded looking grim while Ashley looked impressed her sister had done so well. Jack read the note shaking his head as he passed it round.

Dad

We need to talk I know the truth, I found my real mother, how could you have lied? Meet in the location

Sam

"Nobody knows where 'the location' is. Do they?" Jack asked, everyone shook there heads.

I guess I should clear things with Hammond" Jack said wincing, Helen nodded

"I will join you," She offered

"I wish to show young Ashley our gymnasium" Teal'c offered

"And Will was interested in some of my artifacts"

"I have a creature to secure," Janet said, "after the meeting Hammond would you like to join me and we can get started on the autopsy" Helen nodded.

They split up going about there planned activities.

3 hours later the gate activated and a haggard Jacob Carter rushed through the gate Hammond greeted him in the gateroom.

"I need to get off base I have to go and see Sam" Jacob said trying to push past him, Hammond stopped him.

"Jake bring her here," Jacob nodded not saying anything he didn't want to promise anything.

"I will need a car George" Hammond nodded, already planning to have Sg1 follow him using a tracking device.

"Clear the infirmary and it will be ready" Hammond promised Jacob nodded practically running off to the infirmary. There he searched for Janet one of the few medical staff the Tokra trusted not to be NID and use their samples for negative reasons.

He walked into the morgue where Janet and another woman were doing an autopsy, discussing what they had found,

"So it is likely this smaller creature over powered the abnormal making him stronger and more aggressive than normal" Helen was asking,

"Yes from what we can tell they suppress the host and…"Janet looked up seeing Jacob,

"Jacob, you here to see Sam?" she asked Jacob nodded.

"I need to get cleared though first"

Helen took off her mask curious to see the gentleman who had brought up her daughter.

"Holy Hannah you have got to be Sam's real mother" he said in amazement at her looks. Helen nodded.

"And you the man who has brought up my daughter all these years."

Sensing the tension Janet intervened.

"I should get your tests done then" she led him next door doing the required tests in silence resisting the urge to ask him how he had gotten Sam she knew she shouldn't be the first to hear it.

Jacob left the base getting into the car he drove without thinking to the spot where he and Sam had agreed. They were to meet here if anything happened like the Gould invading earth as it was a large meadow away from most of civilization. There sitting some way on a rock Sam was sitting looking lost. Jacob parked the car walking over Selmak had retreated from the moment they had arrived on earth allowing Jacob to have complete control.

Jacob sat on the rock next to her. She didn't speak so he began

"I was in unofficially Cambodia in the 'Nam war we were patrolling the jungle looking for the Vietcong when we heard a noise we made our way in that direction I was leading the mission and saw something falling out of the sky, I ran to it seeing it was a baby cribs. It caught on a tree, I climbed up and inside was you; you were the most beautiful thing I had seen since Mark was born. Emily and I had just lost our girl she'd miscarried this was like fate. We retreated to base where the doc checked you out. We then began asking quietly about your parents due to the classified nature of the base. Nobody came forwards and nobody could explain how a beautiful baby girl was there, who frankly was not a native. I spoke to Emily and we both agreed to adopt you." Jacob said,

"So why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"It was your mother, she was depressed an insisted saying, Samantha means God has heard, your mother believed it was a sign, I admit I too allowed myself to believe in it. You were ours as far as we were concerned" Jacob told her. Sam nodded taking it all in silently. She was honored he thought so but still wished she had known that way she could have been prepared in someway.

"And I know this is a big ask as I haven't been the best dad over the years but I will always consider you my daughter" He sat tentatively next to her, Sam smiled she had lost a lot of her anger instead realizing he had loved her and they had kept her out of love not a desire to keep her from her real family.

"I love you dad" Sam said hugging him tightly. Jacob accepted it gladly. He had been so worried she would turn away from him forever that he held onto her until a voice interrupted it making them both jump.

"Um hum" Jack said coughing they separated.

"Carter, Hammond wants us to escort you back to base something to do with a security breech someone hacking into the computer and contacting an ally you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Jack asked, Sam blushed looking guilty she had broken several rules but had desperately needed to talk to her dad without speaking to the others who might have tried to get her to stop. Logically she knew they wouldn't have stopped her but she hadn't been thinking logically at that time.

"Yes Sir" Sam said following them back with Jacob. Arriving Sam was escorted to Hammond's office where she was thoroughly dressed down, ordered to go through a full physical to make sure she hadn't damaged herself in her actives and then to do a complete overhaul on the security measures on the gate. Sam resisted the urge to groan it would take days of boring tedious work but it did mean there would be nothing on record.

She left the office outside was Daniel. She gave him a hug,

"You ok" he asked, Sam nodded bravely swallowing her tears. She didn't know if it was happiness, sadness or anger. Daniel suspected shock. He took her to one side giving her a hug and allowing her to express her emotions without anyone seeing. Something they had discovered earlier Sam would cry but only with one person there in private.

"Feeling better?" He asked Sam nodded.

"I just feel so confused, I mean, mum and dad, now mum and I don't even know who my real dad is" Daniel nodded. Sam sighed, there was no point wallowing in sympathy, she would just have to ride it out. "Suppose I should go and see Janet for my full physical, how pissed off was she?" Sam asked.

"About a 6, quite annoyed you'd run off, but sympathetic to your reasons." Sam grimaced, a 6 was quite a painful physical.

"I had better get it over with" She decided heading down there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile Helen and Janet had completed the autopsy and were in the briefing room while the other went to meet Jacob and Sam, Helen, Ashley and Will were made to sign the non-disclosure agreement then they explained about the Stargate to them. They were slightly shocked but not as much as others had been, Helen spoke first addressing Janet,

"Do you think this could explain abnormals, some kind of alien intervention?" She asked amazed, Janet shrugged.

"We have seen some incredible things and remarkable powers" Janet told her thinking of the Knox and the Tollan. Helen nodded.

"And these Gould they could have contributed to this?"

"Possibly we know they have interfered in human evolution before," Janet instantly thought of Cassandra and the interfering nature of the Gould.

"Interesting" Helen remarked,

The phone in Hammond's office rang so he left them in the briefing room; Ashley took Helen to one side,

"What about dad, when she asks, what will you tell her?" She asked, Helen stopped and thought about it ands Ashley's reaction, with everything Sam had been through was it fair to dump this on her too? But then knowing John he would find someway to mess it up anyway.

"When it was you I lied, I now think that was a mistake I should have been honest but I thought I had lost him and you would never have to know, as it seems he is here to stay I will tell her if she asks" Helen decided firmly. Ashley nodded approvingly glad to see her mother had listened.

Hammond came out of his office "They have found her and are bringing her back to base." Everyone smiled glad it was good news.

"I am famished, where is the dining facility?" Helen asked sensing the General was politely trying to get rid of them. He nodded gratefully,

"Dr Frasier will escort you there, you may go anywhere on base but will be escorted by an SF, and Dr expect Major Carter to report to you for a full physical, she said was injured and you hadn't discharged her, I want to make sure she hasn't done anymore damage." Janet grinned evilly and Helen found she had a kindred spirit someone who wanted to keep her friends safe and found the only revenge when they ignored it was a slightly more painful physical next time.

Janet led them down the corridors to the canteen where they got generous helpings of military sludge. At the end Will reached for red Jell-O while both Helen and Ashley reached for blue. Janet just stared, wondering if the love of blue Jell-o could be genetic. Will caught her looking,

"I know they are similar at times and worlds apart at others" Janet nodded,

"I keep seeing traits Sam has in them both, it's strange," Janet remarked, Will nodded.

"Helen is a private person until recently we didn't even know Ashley's dad was still alive, I think she has been hurt a lot over the years and keeps everything in." He told her wanting her to understand. Janet nodded thinking of Jack and Teal'c both similar in behavior.

They all sat at the table discussing abnormal traits they had all witnessed, Helen relished in the opportunities to put theories against another great open medical mind. Janet enjoyed having a wealth of knowledge and ideas some of which she had been entertaining discussed.

After a while Janet was paged to the infirmary, she knew it would be Sam. She ran there anyway just in case. Sam was sitting on a gurney in a hospital gown when she arrived. The bandages Janet could see hadn't been disturbed but by the pain lines on the face showed she was in pain. Janet went to the drugs cupboard taking the paracetamols she didn't want her friend in pain.

"I'm sorry" Sam said before Janet could say anything, Janet nodded.

"You lied to me. We would have helped if you'd have asked," Sam nodded she had lied and she knew her friends would have helped her but had needed time to herself.

"I know, and I'm sorry I just needed space, I needed to talk to dad and I didn't want to see them before I had" Sam explained, Janet nodded she understood but she did have a full physical to do her anger diminished.

"Right let's get started" Janet ordered. Some time later they were done, Sam was feeling significantly more poked, prodded and short of blood.

"Helen and Ashley are in the canteen" Janet told her, Sam nodded dismissively she wasn't sure she was ready to face them again, not just yet anyway instead she went with her safe option working in her lab despite not being cleared. Janet watched her go, she had no idea what to do she only hope some others had an idea.

Sitting in the canteen the sanctuary team was joined by Jack and Teal'c.

"How is she?" Helen asked Jack shrugged

"Confused, hurting she is in with Hammond, Daniel's with her." Jack told them.

Helen looked worried.

"We cannot stay much longer, the abnormals need us" She said knowing that Sam needed her too. "Would it be possible if Samantha wishes for her to travel with us?" Jack shrugged,

"I have no problem with it but you'll have to check with Carter and Hammond" Jack said. Daniel joined them.

"She did it" was all he said both Jack and Teal'c looked relieved while the others looked confused.

"Sam bottles things up, we take it in turns to let her vent. We figured this situation would need some venting." Daniel explained. Will nodded it sounded a lot like Helen's strategy expect she never seemed to get it out off her system while Ashley just beat the hell out of everything to cool off.

"Where is she now?" Jack asked,

"Infirmary with Janet" Daniel answered.

"Great then lets work out how to get Carter to yours; I think she needs to get to know you" Jack suggested.

"But she is never going to agree, I wouldn't agree" Will said, after all if someone came proving they were his real mother he would be uneasy and not want to be near her on his own.

"What if you guys came to?" Ashley suggested. Everyone went silent trying to work out why that wasn't plausible.

"Well I could transport my translations" Daniel offered. "And you can type your overdue reports anywhere"

"Well ok" Jack said "I'll ask, if that is ok with you?" He questioned Helen, who nodded,

"We have plenty of room I will contact Big Foot to arrange it."

"I'll speak to General Hammond get leave authorized" Jack decided getting up.

"I would like to speak to Samantha give her the opportunity to ask questions" Helen told them, she didn't want Samantha to feel trapped and wanted to make sure she was going to be ok.

"Miss Ashley would you of me the honor of dueling" Teal'c asked Ashley nodded.

"Basic self defense Will" Daniel asked, Will nodded he was grateful for any practice he could get and Daniel seemed to know where to start at the beginning.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The SF showed Helen to the lab where she was assured by everyone Sam would be. It was no secret on base the Samantha Carter spent most her free time in her lab. Upon arriving, Sam was hunched over a project.

"Hello," Greeted her, Sam shot up she hadn't heard her enter.

"Helen," Sam said turning back to her experiment still not ready to talk. Helen sensed this coming over and looking over Sam's shoulder at her experiment.

"What's this?" She asked.

"SG-5 found it on PYX 545 it was emitting low levels of energy, I'm trying it work out what it is," Sam explained.

"It looks like a box, what have you tried so far?" Helen said loving a challenge. As Sam started to explain all about it Helen watched. It was clear Sam had inherited the thirst for knowledge, while Ashley had none of that and preferred the action side of the Sanctuary.

"Have you tried exposing the box to a low level of plutonium radiation?" Helen asked having seen something similar before. After the Chernobyl disaster in Russia where she had seen something similar to what Sam was describing happen.

Sam nodded, "We can try it."

She set up some equipment before phoning Hammond to advise him of what they were doing.

"We can watch from above," Sam decided as Hammond joined them. He often supervised the more dangerous experiments if Colonel O'Neill was busy.

"Sir," Sam asked as a prompt to begin.

"Go ahead Major."

Sam pressed the button and radiation filled the room according to the sensors. The device activated, opening. Sam switched the machine off happy.

"Good work Major," Hammond praised.

"Thank you sir but it was really…….," Sam trailed off, this was her mum but she couldn't quite call her that, it was too soon.

"Good work Dr Magnus," Hammond congratulated as Sam and Magnus left to go and see what was inside the device.

Hammond stayed behind to watch how their relationship was progressing.

"That's amazing," Sam was saying. "It responds to radiation. We need Daniel to translate this writing." As Sam got up to leave and find Daniel, Helen caught her arm,

"Samantha, I know you are confused and angry. The last few days have been difficult for you. I would just like to extend my hospitality to you and your team; it would give you the opportunity to get to know me, my family and my work." Helen offered. Sam was silent while thinking. While she did want to get to know her real mum a little better, she wasn't sure about going to her house in a totally new environment.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on," Sam said as a way of buying her time to think about what she wanted.

"Your team has already expressed a wish to visit," Helen mentioned thinking it was only fair for Sam to be warned in advance. Sam nodded closing her eyes not surprised that they had pre-empted her in the decision.

"But I don't want you to feel forced into it so I will leave it to you, if you want to come you are welcome."

Helen stood to leave Sam to think, but Sam had decided. The fact her team obviously trusted her and were willing to go coupled with the fact she wasn't being forced into it gave her the courage to say yes.

"No, wait. I'll come. If General Hammond gives permission," Sam offered. Helen nodded.

"Excellent, I will make the arrangements in the morning," Helen said noting it was getting late and Sam was looking tired.

"I'm sure we can find you all quarters on base, but it will have to be under guard." Sam warned.

Helen nodded, "I guess that is to be expected."

They walked outside where Hammond met them deciding not to refer to the conversation he had just witnessed.

"Good work there Major, Doctor get some sleep" he ordered. "Your teammates and friends have already gone; Doctor this airman will escort you to your quarters." Helen nodded her assent.

"Oh, and Major SG-1's leave has been authorized have a nice 3 weeks off you deserve it," Hammond said. Sam paused, Helen had warned her that the guys were going and wanted her to go to, but that didn't mean she'd have fun letting them persuade her. Helen caught Sam's smile as Hammond explained to Helen from experience that smile meant Sam was going to have fun with her team.

When Sam winked, it emphasized the General's point. "Your room is this way," she said using it as an excuse to talk to Helen. Sam didn't want her mum to feel hurt, but wanted to get the guys back good for trying to force her into going with her mum.

_A big thank you to my new Beta Summer Knight who is amazing, _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Sam woke up early purposely changing into her biking leathers. She then headed to the canteen where she met Helen and Ashley.

"So you're my sister," Ashley said studying Sam. "You ride?" She asked noticing the serious biking leathers.

"Yep, I have a Harley and an Indian how about you?" Sam asked.

"Only a Harley at the moment," Ashley replied starting a long conversation on bikes and the customizations they had both made.

They were joined a little later by the members of SG-1 and Will who had been in the male quarter area. The guys all seemed taken aback my Sam's leathers especially Jack, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey," Sam greeted. "So Sir, did Hammond catch you last night, it seems we have 3 weeks off. I thought I would I'd go on a motor biking holiday." She said innocently. All of SG-1 looked worried.

"Helen did invite us to the Sanctuary," Daniel pointed out.

Sam acted surprised, "Did she? Well I don't know I've already made plans."

"Carter," Jack groaned realizing she was having them on.

Helen looked away as they started arguing and ribbing each other. It was times like this she felt divided, while she was glad to have family round her, though sometimes there more juvenile antics did wear on one. Sitting across the table she noticed Teal'c appeared to be similarly opinionated.

"_Interesting_," she thought.

She was very interested and intrigued. Henry had mentioned there was no record of a Murray Teal'c but he seemed to have the wisdom of age that only Watson, and Tesla had. She didn't even want to think about John or how to break the news to Sam. "_Your father is Jack the Ripper" _just didn't sound right, especially not with their relationship so frail.

She noticed everyone was getting up having not been paying attention she had no idea what they were doing. Sam took pity on her.

"Would you like to help me pack?" She asked. Helen nodded it would help her to get to know her daughter and she was grateful for any time they got together.

Arriving at the surface Sam climbed on her bike handing Helen a helmet with a challenging look as if she was testing her. Helen put it on, she could do this and the chance to see Samantha's home was too good to miss. She was a great believer in homes telling a lot about a personality.

Sam drive safely but at great speeds back to her house, despite being injured she needed the freedom only her bike allowed. It was over to quickly arriving at Sam's house. Helen looked at the neat garden and house appearance knowing her daughter was a perfectionist.

Sam opened the door letting Helen enter first. Helen walked in going into the open plan lounge finding she approved, it was clean, simple but quite homey. Sam entered letting her mum snoop around as she quickly packed enough for a few weeks. She exited to see Helen holding a picture of her, her mum, Jacob and Mark all grinning at the camera.

"It's, strange you look a lot like her," Helen remarked studying it carefully. Sam nodded taking it from her.

"Yeah, but not as much as I look like you," Sam pointed out; it sounded harsh even to her own ears. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it's so weird I mean I had a mum and now I have another one," Sam said, and then realizing something Jacob wasn't her dad.

"Wait, who's my dad," She asked.

Helen froze; she was hoping this would happen later. How was she to tell Sam about the vampire blood causing her never to age and sending her dad into a crazed teleporting killing spree?

"That is a long story, one that is painful for me to recite and for you to hear," Helen admitted. Sam was slightly concerned now, wondering how bad it could be. Helen saw this fear and decided to tell her; it wasn't going to get any easier.

"It was a long time ago. I was young, stupid, I was already involved in my father's work and we came across a rare sample of pure vampire blood. It was possibly the last pure uncontaminated sample in the world. Stories tell that if a human was to inject a serum of the blood they would receive powers beyond the abilities of a normal human. I made the serum with a few friends. We called ourselves the five."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nigel Griffith had the power to become invisible, James Watson's mind grew to new heights beyond what we thought was possible, John Druitt had the power to teleport from place to place, and Nikola Tesla well his was the most startling it brought out dormant vampire genes."

"And you?" Sam asked, almost fearful to find out the truth. Her mind was spinning with the possibilities.

"How old do you think I am?" Helen asked.

"Um, well I'm 32 so you must me at least 45," Sam guessed, thinking Helen didn't really look to be that old.

"Actually I am 157 years old, the vampire blood appears to have stopped me aging, or at least at an extremely slow rate." Helen paused to let Sam get use to the idea,

"Wow, that's wow," Sam said initially thinking of all the things she could do, but then how long 157 years was in terms of the human lifespan? Almost 2 generations; people who she knew must have all died and some of their children and grandchildren too. It must be a very lonely life.

"And you can never die?" Sam asked.

Helen shrugged she had done lots of tests and still didn't know.

"I can be hurt from trauma but I heal faster than others and never age, but I still get hurt," Helen told her.

Sam nodded getting back to the original question, "So what does this have to do with my dad?" After all just because her mum was old didn't mean she wasn't conceived in the late 60's.

"You father is John Druitt," Helen said waiting for the name to connect

"Wait, wasn't he one of the suspects in the Jack the ripper case in the 1800's," Sam said astonished although not sure more by which part, her dad was 160 years old or he had been linked to one of the most famous serial killer cases ever.

"Yes, in fact he is Jack the Ripper. I witnessed him kill," Helen said, Sam stood up totally surprised.

"Wait, you knew he was Jack the Ripper and you still slept with him?" She asked confused. Helen shook her head

"We were engaged, he was so charming. The blood, it changed him, his power drove him mad. When I followed him one night and saw him murder Molly, I broke it off. Only a week later I discovered I was pregnant. I spoke to James, who helped me design a way to keep you both safe. He would be watching me. I waited over 70 years until I could bear the loneliness no longer take you Samantha and bearing you to term."

"So my father is Jack the Ripper, John Druitt," Sam sat down shaken, "but he is dead now right, my dad's dead?" Sam asked Helen nodded.

"He recently found Ashley and I at the Sanctuary. I gave him a tainted sample of my blood; he injected it and teleported away in great agony." Helen paused in great pain, no matter how evil John had been, she had loved him like non-other could. Sam was watching closely and realized how hard it must have been for Helen to love someone so completely and then watch them changed into something so evil she had to kill him. Sam couldn't imagine what she would do if it had been Jack. One thing she did know was her mum to have dealt with all this was a very strong person.

"Did he actually die?" Sam asked after a while. After everything she had seen only seeing the body was enough prove until then there was hope or fear.

"There was no way he could have survived," Helen told her.

"But you didn't see his body," Sam asked.

"No," Helen conceded wondering why Sam was so insistent he might be alive.

"What would he do if he were alive and discovered me," Sam asked wanting to know the threat level.

"He would probably use you to get to me," Helen admitted "But I doubt he would harm you," she promised. Sam nodded there wasn't a lot she could do about it. She was going to have to get used to the idea.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Driving back to base was awkward Sam needing space to process what Helen had said, Helen needing time to regain control over all the emotions she had released in the emotional tale. They were in Sam's car this time Sam not wanting to leave her bike at base for a prolonged period of time if she knew she was going away.

As they pulled up to base Helen spoke,

"I understand if you no longer want to visit me, but please understand I was young, innocent and in love. I made a mistake and have paid for it ever since." Helen explained sadly. Sam stopped the car turning to face Helen.

"No, I still want to come and get to know you and Ashley after all your head can't choose who your heart loves" Sam told her. She loved Jack the one who was out of bounds, off limits, Martouf, Nareem were safer choices, both really nice guys, Jack had a dark side and a shady past but that is who her heart had chosen.

"Thank you" Helen responded aware of the level of understanding, trust and forgiveness Sam was giving her.

"One thing, my friends can I tell them?" Sam asked aware it wasn't her secret to tell.

"Do you trust them?" Helen asked trusting her daughter's judgment.

"With more than my life" Sam replied honestly. This was good enough for Helen,

Sam began driving again. Everyone was waiting outside base with bags loaded in the back of Jack's truck.

As if sensing the slight tension Sg1 grouped around Sam while Will and Ashley went to Helen's side.

Daniel put his arm round Sam while Jack and Teal'c stood in front as if to protect her.

"Are you ok Sam?" Daniel asked, Sam nodded looking at Helen,

"I'm fine" she said, "We've just been discussing things." Ashley and Will could immediately guess what things they had been discussing from the look on Helen's face. Jack gently took Carter's arm leading her to one side very worried.

"Carter?" was all he asked, Sam smiled slightly happy he cared, Daniel and Teal'c stood back a bit but were still listening in.

"Its okay Sir, I was asking questions" She began

"No asking questions you?" he joked, Sam rolled her eyes, secretly glad of the tension relieving joke.

"Yes me Sir, about my real family. Helen is 157 years old, and my dad is 160 years, he is also Jack the ripper" Sam told them summarizing the last hours conversation. They all stared at her as if she was crazy, Helen intervened.

"It is true, I injected myself with the serum of vampire blood, as did John, Sam's father, it prolonged my life and I used my blood to prolong John's"

"Wait John Druitt he was Jack the Ripper?" Daniel asked "I always thought it was William Henry Bury" he said sounded disappointed, Will stepped in

"I know before I knew I was a fan of the Royalty link" he said and they both began to discuss theories.

"Anyway we need to get going," Helen pointed out, they separated into 2 cars, Sam driving one with Helen and Daniel, while Jack drove the other with Teal'c, Will and Ashley.

Arriving at the airport they loaded the bags themselves while ground crew did checks on the plane. Sam and Jack had volunteered to fly it Sam still marveling over the spec Jack joining in. In the back they could hear them debate whether the engine could stand a barrel roll. Daniel and Will becoming slightly nervous not being very experienced in flying.

They took off Daniel quizzing Helen on her life and experiences, Will listening in, happy to learn more about his mentor. Ashley and Teal'c were practicing there martial arts walking through battle situations. They took off flawlessly rising to the safe cruising altitude when suddenly the plane started to nose dive. Then pulled up, Helen ran to the front cockpit. Finding Jack frantically trying to regain control on the plane on his own.

"Where is Sam?" Helen asked her heart sinking she had her suspicions, but was hoping they weren't true.

"Some bald guy came in, said 'Helen Helen Helen" then grabbed Sam who was flying the plane, there was a blue flash and they had both gone" Jack said clearly worried but concentrating on flying the plane. Helen sat in the now vacated seat, she didn't know how John had discovered Sam or if he thought she was her but she knew this was not a good development.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam felt a hand grab her from behind ignoring it concentrating on the plane then suddenly she was in a dark warehouse then a sharp pain in her neck, and darkness.

She woke sometime later securely tied to a chair. John was sitting opposite holding a long knife.

"You are not Helen Magnus" he began with, "Yet you have a remarkable alikeness" Sam sat there in silence wondering and fearing who this was. His British accent was similar to Helens, and he seemed very fond of her, even now he was staring intently at her.

"So I have to wonder who you are, Helen has no sisters, so I am guessing a daughter. There is simply to much resemblance to assume otherwise." He began. Sam sat still silent, this angered him. He stood up yelling

"Who is your father, tell me" he screamed at her. Sam flinched only slightly use to being intimidated. She spoke only because she was intrigued by the idea this might be her real dad and an inner longing to get to know him.

"My mother is Helen Magnus and my dad is John Druitt" Sam offered, he calmed

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Samantha Grace Carter" Sam answered.

"She always loved the name Samantha" John said, coming closer and tracing Sam's face, "You are so beautiful I can see so much of Helen in you yet traces of me." He released her face. Sam sat in shock this was her dad, Jack the Ripper.

"You're my dad" She whispered too choked up to really speak. He nodded,

"I bet she has filled your head with lies about me already" he began, Sam said nothing after all he was Jack the Ripper unless that was a lie she had no idea what other lies there could be.

"I was young when I met her, she was incredible so beautiful, driven and intelligent and I was nothing beside her, then I had the blood and became ill, your mother saved me again. I was indebted to her. I needed her to live, she had all the power. My power came from the blood; I started to kill, taking someone's life with your own bare hands, eluding all the police in London, your best friend the best detective. I was unstoppable until she came. She saw me murder shooting me, leaving me alone, taking away my children making me beg for her blood, beg for my life, you have no idea how powerless that makes you feel knowing that someone holds your life in their hands." He said getting more and more worked up.

"I know more than you think" Sam said, thinking of all the times her life had been reliant on her team or off world allies, she had even been dead once, never had she felt the urge to murder to be in control.

"You know little but as the oldest child of Helen you will" John said menacingly. He stood going to a small draw removing a needle and a vial. "I need your blood, as Helen's biological daughter I can isolate what I need from you." He grabbed her arm carefully finding the vein and collecting the blood.

"You have Helens blood running through you" he injected it straight into himself. Sam could do nothing to stop him as his pupils grew bigger his smile more crazed, then he screamed an earth shattering scream before disappearing in a blue flash leaving Sam tied to the chair unable to free herself. She didn't know what had happened only that his exit appeared unplanned. Sam knew she had to get free and it was appearing more and more likely that she was on her own.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The plane had landed and a very tense group left for the Sanctuary, Helen had managed to convince Jack not to call the SGC just yet and that John would come and find them when he was ready and as Sam's father was unlikely to harm her. Unhappily Jack had agreed.

Arriving at the Sanctuary Helen had introduced them to Henry and Bigfoot, if they were expecting a reaction they were disappointed as they immediately set to work looking for Sam. Henry traced her cell while the other started working on Helen and Ashley's contacts to see if any had heard of anything.

"Doc I got her cell phone location" Henry said running in. They all stood ready to act on it when a blue light in the corer caught there attention. Helen recognized it first grabbing John before the others had twigged what it meant.

"Where is she?" Helen asked her anger shining through she looked ready to kill him. John laughed,

"You poisoned me Helen using your own daughter to do so" he noted, Helen wasn't distracted from her task focusing only on her daughter.

"Where is she John, tell me now" She asked again, John smirked

"You're killing me Helen I will never tell you where Samantha is she will die just like me" he said transporting out.

Helen turned to the others already walking out the door,

"Lets follow the cell signal, Henry bring the tracker" Helen ordered, Henry did an air pump happy to be going on a mission before realizing they'd all gone and running after them.

Climbing into 2 cars, Helen drove one with Henry in the front Jack and Ashley in the back with Teal'c driving the other with Will and Daniel.

"It's about a 20 minute drive go left" Henry directed. Helen drove quickly through the deserted streets only having one target in mind, to find Samantha again. She wasn't going to lose her not after just discovering her again.

Sam started by rocking the chair, until it tipped hoping to break it and then freeing herself. It tipped and fell. Sam landed on the floor wincing in pain as she felt her arm snap. Still there was little time to worry as she carefully untangled the rope. She used her good hand to untie her feet before limping outside. One look at her left arm told her it was broken by the strange new joint in her forearm. Stumbling into the light she could see she was miles from anywhere. Reaching into her pocket she found her mobile ringing Jack. He answered it almost immediately.

"Sam?" his worried voice came over the phone. She knew he was panicked he only ever called her Sam when he was really worrying.

"Sir it's me" Sam told him

"Carter where are you, are you ok?" Jack asked,

"I dunno where I am" Sam said looking round seeing nothing to distinguish where she was.

"We are tracking your cell now, about 10 minutes away, are you ok?" he repeated. Sam glanced down at her arm deciding not to mention it she didn't want to worry him.

"I'm fine Sir" she lied,

"Carter" he growled as if detecting her lie. Sam sighed

"I kinda broke my arm" She admitted, she could hear him relay the information to someone else she was guessing Helen.

"Can you move it, are the ends of the fingers warm?" he asked clearly being fed questions.

"Arghhh, that's a no on the movement but my fingers are still pink." Sam answered truthfully.

"Ok Carter, are you safe"

"Yes, he has gone I don't know where he is but I'm hiding in a bush nearby." Sam told them,

"We are 5 minutes away Sam just hold tight were in a black van and a silver car" Jack said, Sam nodded feeling cold and her arm ached.

"Carter you still there" Jack asked

"Yes Sir" Sam said feeling weak; she knew she was probably going into shock the cold night air not helping.

"Keep talking to me Cater that's an order" he sounded scared Sam reflected

"Yes Sir" she answered seeing headlights in the background. She knew it must be them; it couldn't be anyone else still to be sure she remained hidden until they left the cars and she could see them she was staying put.

As soon as the cars stopped Jack was out looking around widely followed very quickly but the others weren't far behind.

"Carter, Carter" Jack was yelling searching round, Sam stood up still clutching her arm.

"Sir over hear" She called back, he sprinted over, Helen hot on his heels.

"Carter" he said reaching her holding her tightly, and hugging her without jostling her arm to much.

"I'm ok" Sam said trying to reassure him.

"The hell you are" he answered letting Helen see.

"Samantha thank God" Helen said taking in her state everyone else gathering behind, "Will give me your coat, Ashley start the truck, Samantha your arm is badly broken we need to get you back to the Sanctuary as soon as possible." Helen ordered wrapping Sam's arm up carefully in Wills coat trying to keep the bones as they were to avoid causing any more damage or pain. They clambered back into the trucks this time Helen sitting in the back bombarding Sam with questions as to where hurt.

Arriving back at the Sanctuary Sam, Helen and Ashley went to the medical area where Helen would treat Sam while Ashley helped. Will and Henry showed the rest of Sg1 to an area where they could wait while Bigfoot made the tea and a coffee for Daniel. About an hour later there patience had gone and they were beginning to get fed up when Ashley entered.

"How is she, can we see her, where is she?" bombarded her before she had stepped into the room. Only slightly daunted Ashley set out answering them.

"Sam is fine, mum plastered her arm and gave her something to sleep and a drip for fluids, um you can see her if your quiet and follow me" Ashley left with Sg1 hot on her heels.

In the infirmary Helen was watching over a sleeping Sam, reflecting on how close she had come to loosing her again. She honestly didn't know how she would have coped to have lost Sam again. Grieving for a child once had been hard despite the hope that Samantha had still been alive.

Quietly Sg1 entered with Ashley, Will and Henry waiting outside to give them privacy, Helen came out after 5 minutes looking at the clock and her exhausted team.

"I suggest everyone retires to bed now" Helen said firmly. Will and Henry nodded knowing better than to argue.

"And you mum you look wiped" Ashley said concerned, Helen smiled

"I will retire after ensuring Samantha is comfortable, now shoo" They left Helen knocking and re-entering the infirmary. Sg1 were sitting around Sam's bed all looking tired themselves.

"Right everyone needs some rest, no dilly dallying to bed now, I will show you to your rooms" Helen said helping Sam to sit up.

"You mean I can't get out of here?" Sam asked. Helen nodded

"I will give you a sedative and painkillers to help you sleep, but I will take the drip out" Helen bargained Sam easily agreed. Helen led them to their rooms, Jack Daniel and Teal'c down one end of the corridor, then Bigfoot, Will and Henry's rooms. On the next corridor was Ashley's next door was Helens and opposite was a guest room which Helen allocated to Sam wanting to keep her near. She knew she was being possessive but she couldn't help it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Early next morning Helen was up and doing the rounds noticing as she passed the gym Murray was already up. She entered watching go through some well practiced fighting moves.

"Good morning Muarry" Helen greeted entering. He paused, giving a small bow to acknowledge her presence.

"What is you are doing it looks most unusual." Helen asked not fazed by the lack of speech,

"Ter'mal'shalk a fighting style done by my people" Teal'c explained,

"I'm not familiar with that," Helen said thinking about all the fighting styles she knew, while not the natural like Ashley she did have a lot of experience.

"It is a rare fighting style; I will teach you if you desire me to do so" he offered.

"I would like that; we can begin" Helen told him willing to spar in what she was wearing, only slipping off her killer heels. Working at the Sanctuary you never knew when you would need those hand to hand skills, and often it was while wearing normal clothes. After a minute Teal'c had Helen pinned. She called it, now ready to learn some of his moves. Impressed by his speed and determination Helen copied his movements. After what seemed a short time but was actually over an hour Helen glanced at the clock, knowing she had work to do.

"Thank you for the lesson I hope we can do it again sometime" Teal'c bowed

"Indeed it was my pleasure to teach a great warrior such as yourself." Helen blushed slight not normally a blushing person but with Teal'c she felt a connection, he was like her and the rest of the 5 old through time, more mature than the young having seen things younger generations couldn't dream of.

"I get a sense from you, that you're older than the others, like me" Helen confided in him.

"You are most observant, in fact Major Carter estimated my earth age to be 127years old." Teal'c said trusting her; she knew about the stargate and had been keeping the Sanctuary a secret for a while and he felt something while with her, something he'd never felt before not even with Dray'ac.

"Wait you're an alien" Helen worked out, Teal'c nodded

"Indeed"

"Fascinating, and your evolution is so in line with us, apart from the life span" Helen marveled. She thought of all the abnormals of earth, and how unlikely it was to find all normals off world.

"Does the Gould influence change the genetic evolution in anyway?" She asked desperate to know more.

"Indeed, I am a Jaffa, used as an incubator to host the young of the Gould"

"Really, Where? How?" Helen asked, Teal'c pulled up his t-shirt to reveal the X pouch, then he slowly brought out his symbiote. While most were disgusted Helen was fascinated, marveling at the ingenuity of nature. Teal'c began to explain as they walked to Helen's office where she proceeded to take notes.

When the others woke later Ashley retrieved her mum and Teal'c to eat breakfast as a group, even Sam joined them having more questions to ask her mum now she was feeling better her pain under control,

"Samantha I will now see you in the infirmary" Helen both asked and ordered in only a tone a mother could use, Sam sensing argument was futile nodded,

"Ok," she agreed,

"And Ashley and Will can show you the rest of the Sanctuary; in particular I believe Daniel will enjoy the library" Helen ordered.

Sam followed her down to the infirmary where Helen checked her out.

"I need to know Samantha what exactly did John tell you" Helen asked sitting down opposite, Sam hesitated as she recalled the events of the day before,

"He worked out I was his daughter, then started telling me about how the 2 of you broke up, with him killing those prostitutes, then said I didn't understand but being your oldest daughter I would, then took my blood and injected it into himself then screamed and disappeared in blue light." Sam said, then looked at Helen

"What did he mean but I will know, and why did he take my blood and scream?" she asked phrasing them as questions while sorting out her thoughts. Helen sighed,

"I have something to tell you I was hoping you would have more time to acclimatize to the ideas of abnormals before I told you. From what we can tell abnormal abilities have some genetic traits however there are spontaneous mutations as well." Helen said, Sam nodded dreading what was coming next.

"With Nigel another member of the 5 his granddaughter currently has his gifts, since both John and I are still alive the gifts may just be lying dormant in you, I can test you if you would like to see if you possess the vampire blood, and John obviously thought you might. Then if you do have it I can bring it out, and teach you how to use it." Helen said, Sam sat there numb, her mind for once blank, her life had been turned around and morphed into something unrecognizable.

"If you do the test and I have the blood can you turn it off make sure I never have these powers" Sam asked, not thinking about it just wanting to know her options,

"It might be possible I don't know but could investigate" Helen offered sensing Sam was just exploring her options,

"And would my powers be the same as yours or different" Sam asked kind of intrigued after all the teleporting would definitely come in useful off world, unless the Gould got hold of her, then it wouldn't.

"I need to think about this" Sam decided being too overwhelmed and wanting to think long and hard about it.

"Of course, I am here Samantha if you have any questions as are any of my staff, Will is our resident psychologist, and Henry has had recent experience of a similar situation, and Ashley well being my daughter although second born might also inherit the blood, she is aware of this but has so far voted to wait and see." Helen informed her. Sam nodded as she left deciding not to go back with the others instead seeking solitude. She wondered down the halls entering the large chamber where the safer abnormals lived. She walked round wondering if she would fit in this world. She was drawn to the mermaid swimming around such beauty she thought placing one hand on the glass, the mermaid came over meeting Sam's hand on the other side.

_Hello there daughter of Helen_

_Wow, how are we, wait your telekinetic _Sam guessed, the mermaid smiled

_I am_

_  
And your so beautiful, who knew mermaids were this incredible- _Sam couldn't help but think

_Thank you my dear, abnormals as we are called by Helen and your kinda can be both beautiful and terrifying at the same time, however I like to think we have a purpose, building to a better world_ -the mermaid responded, Sam nodded thoughtfully not sure if it helped her decision but definitely gave her something else to think upon.

_Thank you _Sam responded lifting her hand off the glass she wondered around some of the more humanoid creatures marveling at their multiple forms. She couldn't help but wonder if she would change form if she did go with activating the vampire blood. Then there was the NID they were already after her, still she decided making a partial decision she wanted to know if she had the blood within her, this could make the next few steps very easy.

She walked the short distance back to where she had left Helen,

"Hey" she greeted her hesitating by the door,

"Samantha, did you make a decision," Helen asked

"Yeh I want the test, I need to know" Sam told her. Helen nodded pointing to the computer,

"I figured you would want to so began the test the result will be ready any minute" Helen told her looking at her worriedly,

"Thank you" Sam responded genuinely, glad she didn't have to wait. The computer beeped, the result flashed up

POSITIVE

Sam sank to the floor, she hoped it would come back negative. Helen sat on the floor next to her, saying nothing just wrapping an arm round her.

"You weren't expecting this" Helen noted, Sam nodded, suddenly standing up she needed space.

"Sorry" she ran out the door heading deep into the Sanctuary. Helen went not following her heading to the library she knew Sam needed her friends, one in particular.

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked as soon as she walked in

"She had some bad news, wanted to be alone" Helen told him,

"What news, where is she?" Jack yelled getting angry,

"Henry, locate her for me," Helen asked, Henry pulled out his laptop locating her.

"Top tower, your favorite place boss" Henry replied, Jack was already out the door. Remembering the tour he ran to her.

Back in the room everyone including Daniel and Teal'c turned to Helen wanting an explanation.

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while haven't abandoned it just really really really busy_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Up on the roof Jack saw Sam standing right next to the edge, holding onto a metal pole. Not wanting to startle her he coughed she turned seeing it was him she smiled but made no effort to move.

"Hey Sir"

"Carter," he responded moving up to stand next to her. "Everything ok?" he asked admiring the view over the city, with the sun just setting, reds and oranges splayed over the whole sky.

"Sure Sir" Sam responded her heart not in it. Jack was getting more and more alarmed still not having a clue as to what was wrong.

"Come on Sam your not babbling about the photon particles and light reflecting waves making this sunset so cool and that's a red light to me" he told her, using her first name to show how worried he was about her.

"Sorry Sir"

"Carter" Jack drawled, Sam sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I have abnormal tendencies" Sam said, to her surprised Jack burst out laughing. Slightly hurt Sam jumped off the ledge heading for the door really annoyed. Realizing what he'd said Jack chased after her.

"Wait, Carter" Jack said grabbed her arm. "That came out wrong, what I meant is that you've always been abnormal, abnormally brilliant, you're a fantastic solider, and a scientist that blows all others out of the water saving earths ass more times than I can count and with it your so modest," Jack babbled not wanting to lose her only stopping when she put her hand on his arm.

"You really think that Sir?" she asked, he nodded.

"It's the truth Carter, you're incredible." He said being as honest as he could. Sam smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable with the compliments so decided to direct it back on track.

"Helen tested my blood, because both she and John have the vampire blood I have it too, it seems to have laid dormant in me. She can bring it out or it might come out on its own I have no idea." Sam confided. Jack sat her down on the wall.

"Whatever you decide Sg1 will stand by you" he offered. Sam smiled gratefully taking his hand.

"What would you do Sir?" She asked trusting him and his opinion,

"Honestly Carter, I have no idea, this whole situation is screwy," Sam glared at him telling him that wasn't helpful. "But" he bravely continued, "I trust Helen and I think if you're gonna get cool superpowers anywhere this seems like the best place" He said his words ringing true.

"If I went through with it though, would I ever be safe again? The NID already want me, the Gould system lords would make me into a host, and even our allies the Tokra would want to study me. I don't think I could cope with that" Sam admitted "I'm scared Sir." Knowing how much that had cost her Jack hugged her tightly.

"Carter your one of the bravest people I've ever known,"

"Really me"

"Hell yeh, not everyone could be so sane after the crap we've been through, your amazing Carter" he said, Sam smiled feeling a lot more at ease now,

"You pretty amazing too Sir, thank you" She leant in grateful for his unconditional support, he cuddled her, as she rested her head on his shoulder he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Sam" he whispered accidently saying it out loud. Sam shot up, turning round to look at him, amazement and hope flaring in her eyes.

"You what?" she asked, he panicked for a moment realizing what he had said then deciding to go for it.

"I love you Sam" he repeated, Sam smiled then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Jack," she said. Then looked at him worriedly "But what are we going to do about the regs." She knew the stargate program would struggle without him, and she also knew she was a vital part being chief scientist.

"Let me sort that out" A voice from the doorway called, blushing they leapt up and apart seeing, Helen, Daniel and Teal'c at the doorway, with Will, Henry, Big Foot and Ashley behind.

"Busted" Ashley called gleefully glad she wasn't the only person to get caught

"Finally" Daniel told them, "we have bets that need to be settled" he said pulling out his mobile.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed, Jack grabbed the phone off him.

"You can't Carter would be court-marshaled" he growled at them. Daniel put away the phone.

"What you gonna do?" he asked, Sam shrugged,

"I guess we are going to have to talk to General Hammond" She told them. Helen came over placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I will speak to a few friends see if I can work something out" Helen offered.

"Thank you" Jack said.

"Now come on stop dallying out here you'll catch your deaths wearing just those t-shirts" Helen scolded holding the door open. Sam and Jack hung back,

"Mum" Sam said hesitantly, Helen paused

"I've decided I want my abnormal abilities brought out here before it happens in an accident off world" Sam said, Helen nodded.

"I will arrange it for a few days, after all you are still recovering" Helen said

"Thank you" Jack told her sincerely, "Come on Sam you should get some more rest" he ordered. Sam went to protest but Helen cut her off.

"Good plan, Samantha needs all the rest she can get" Sam sighed in resignation, now she and Jack were in a relationship she knew he would be more protective, and Helen there was no stopping her either. For now she decided to humor them, maybe recruit Teal'c and Ashley later to help her gain independence.

Jack helped her to her room tucking her in then staying with her, stroking her hair as she fell asleep, neither of them wanting to give up something so new so early. When Sam woke Jack was still there. Outside, pinned to the door was a fax from the president which allowed the 2 of them to have a relationship and still work together.

"Wow mum seems to have quite the connections" Sam commented, Jack hugged her and pulled her closer.

"She is one hell of a woman just like her daughter." Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Too corny?" Jack asked, Sam laughed nodding.

_**So Sorry did I mention really really really busy, basically everything went wrong at once, still hopefully should be updating soon, thank you for your patience**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They spent the next few days getting to know each other as a couple trying to work the new dynamic as well as getting to know the Sanctuary team, Sam especially spending a lot of time with Ashley and Helen but also spoke to Will and Henry about being an abnormal. Jack spent a lot of time with Sam or sparing with Ashley and Teal'c sometimes Sam joined them to. The rest of the time he was playing with Henry on his games consoles, loving the Wii fishing, reminding him so much of his cabin in Minnesota and checking in on Daniel in the library. Helen was quite firm in ensuring he ate and slept.

Sam was sitting with him and Will in the library discussing the apparent influence of vampires on the pre-dark age era trying to relate that to the Gould and what they knew of that time they came up with several plausible theories, suspecting the Gould might have even taken vampires as hosts.

Helen came in a worried Jack behind her.

"Samantha, I feel you have sufficiently rested now, I feel you are ready to bring out this abnormal ability when you wish" Helen said. Sam looked at Jack silently asking if he thought it was a good idea. He shrugged, if she was going to do it then the sooner the better so she had more time to deal with the ramifications.

"Can we do it now?" Sam asked, Helen nodded.

"Everything is set up ready, I just want you to really think about this, once we start it is unlikely I will be able to reverse it, control the effects most likely but not cure." Helen warned. Sam nodded going over to Jack and taking his hand.

"I want to do this, its better here and the sooner the better." Sam said.

"Very well" Helen said leading her to the infirmary.

Helen, Ashley and Jack were in the room with Sam lying on the table, the others were in the viewing room above.

"Ok Samantha I'm going to begin, this might hurt." Helen warned. Sam nodded.

"Just do it." She begged. Helen pushed the plunger down. Sam screamed gripping Jack for dear life.

"God make it stop" she yelled bolting upright fighting against the pain and thus everyone around her. Then suddenly she stopped fighting lying still on the bed. Helen went to check her over but Jack assuming the worse stopped her.

"What did you do, you Killed her" He yelled, shaking her. Ashley intervened punching him to the floor.

"Dude don't hit my mum" She warned. Jack was about to respond when Sam stirred. Jack and Helen were there in an instant.

"Sam" Jack said shaking her gently reassured to see there were no obvious physical changes.

"Jack" Sam whispered weakly, he was there by here side in a second.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Weird" Sam responded taking a second,

"Weird how?" Helen asked, Sam thought about it, she felt weak shaky she jut wished she could curl up somewhere warm like her bed and never wake up. In a flash of purple light she was gone.

"Sam, where'd she go?" Jack asked, Helen was pale and sat on the floor.

"It would appear her abnormality was the same as John's was, we need to find her" Helen said determined, still pale but focused. She would find Sam then deal with the fall out. Helen could only hope that Sam didn't get crazed by the power like John had.

Daniel, Will, Teal'c and Henry barreled in,

"Where'd Sam go?" Daniel asked,

"Henry pull up the life signs scanner, I want to know if Samantha is still in the Sanctuary" Helen ordered. Henry nodded as Ashley explained to Daniel and Teal'c that Sam had probably teleported somewhere.

"Found her doc, she is in her room" Henry reported, Jack ran everyone else hot on his heels.

He opened the door to see Sam sleeping on the bed,

"Sam" he called running over to her. She stirred in his arms,

"Hey, I wanted my bed and here I am"

"It's seems your abnormality is teleporting" Helen said grateful that Sam was alright.

"Yeh, cool, I could go anywhere with this, think of the tactical advantage we could have over the Gould." Sam rambled not noticing Helen looking panicked. This was how John's powers had taken hold of him.

"Samantha, with great power come great responsibility" Teal'c informed her seriously having noticed a similar thing to Helen.

"Yeah Sam, imagine if the Gould knew you had these powers you'd become a powerful host" Daniel told her agreeing.

"And that's just off world the NID, heck even members of our own government would wanna piece of ya" Jack reminded her.

"Samantha from my own experience taking your powers for granted only leads to pain, and killing. John, your father he used teleporting to kill those girls in London, committing the some of the most heinous crimes in modern history. I plead with you to think about the gift that has been given to you," Helen said sincerely then left needing time and space to think and plan what she would do if Sam did go to the dark side.

Ashley also left silently just behind Helen, she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Sam was an abnormal which meant it was highly likely she was too. She knew how much it tore her mum when her dad came by and knew it would destroy her to see Sam go to the dark side. Ashley had never told her mum this but sometimes in the heat of battle she wasn't just fighting the enemy but her inner demons telling her to kill. She had to wonder if Sam was fighting the same demons.

Henry and Will exchanged glances aware it was now there role to go and talk to each of them. Will got out a coin,

"Heads" they watched it spin and land in Will's palm, it was on tails, Will grinned as Henry grimaced.

"You get to talk to Helen" he said smugly, Ashley tended to open up a lot than Helen.

"But dude you've been trained in this" Henry protested. Will shook his head holding up his hands

"Nobody is that trained, good luck" with that he walked in the direction that Ashley went. Henry sighed before taking a deep sniff and tracking Helen.

Meanwhile inside Sam was sitting on the bed, Teal'c and Daniel either side of her Jack kneeling in front.

"Sam you are a good person you can fight this urge you can use your teleporting for good, and only when we need it so that the NID or anyone doesn't get wind of it." Jack told her. Sam shook her head,

"They can't catch me nobody can I'll just transport out" Sam said arrogantly.

"I wish to warn you Samantha pride comes before a fall" Teal'c said, Sam laughed.

"Sure, I'm of to get a pizza anyone want anything?" she asked, they shook there heads and Sam vanished.

"I'm scared Daniel" Jack admitted, "I've only just got her, and I'm so scared of losing her" they sat aware of how much that had cost him to say, Jack wasn't known for his emotional outbursts.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ashley was sitting outside polishing her bike, when Will approached the rhythmic movement of the cloth soothing her.

"Hey" Will said standing back allowing her space. Ashley quickly wiped away a few tears not wanting to appear weak.

"I'm ok, don't wanna talk you can leave me alone now" Ashley said trying to keep her voice even.

"Fair enough" Will said walking away. Ashley stood up

"Wait your just gonna let it go?" She asked confused. Will hid his smile

"Yeah I mean your obviously dealing with it" he said, she scoffed

"Sure my dad is evil and now it looks like my twin is going the same way, the same twin who I didn't know existed a few days back. I know if she goes dark side it'll destroy mom and I'm terrified I'm gonna go the same way. Considering all that I'd say I'm dealing pretty well." Ashley yelled walking away. Will came closer,

"What did you mean your scared your going the same way?"

"Ever since I was little when I'm fighting I get the urge to kill, to squash the life out of them watch them struggle for every last breath" Ashley revealed, her hands shaking, "At first I thought it was normal but now I know its my dad's genes in me."

"Yet you haven't gone out and killed everyone" Will observed,

"No"

"So what stops you?"

"My mom, I know she'd be disappointed and I don't wanna kill" Ashley told him

"Exactly, you may have your dad's genes but you also have your mum's, were all tempted to do bad things but resisting it is what matters." Will told her

"For real" Ashley asked

"Definitely"

"I'm worried about mom"

"Helen is strong"

"Mom isn't as strong as people think, she is really vulnerable, this will destroy her if Sam goes like dad"

"No," Will disagreed "It will force her to fight harder for what she believes in, you mum is so protective she'll fight to get her back, to see sense." Will told her worried he was scared, scared that if Sam went dark side Helen might follow to get her back, they needed Ashley to be strong to help ground them.

"What about me when I'm old enough I want the treatment, what if I can't resist it then" Ashley whispered,

"Then we will be there to catch you" Will promised, Ashley nodded.

"Thanks Will, you know sometimes your not as dweeby as you look" She told him, Will nodded knowing from Ashley this was a compliment.

"Come on lets go and see how Henry and Helen are getting on." Will said, Ashley smirked,

"You sent Henry to talk to mum, you know he totally freaks out with the sensitive stuff"

"I know I was hoping she'd feel sorry for him" Will replied, Ashley laughed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam teleported to a dark alley in town, she could do anything she was invincible, she walked out to the local pizza shop going in and buying a pizza before walking back to the alley and transporting to the lake near where she grew up. She sat there watching the view, this was nice. She finished the pizza transporting the 50 meters to the bin. She thought about the next destination she'd always wanted to go to New York. She imagined a dark alley somewhere near the centre.

She arrived to see 3 men surrounding her she tried transporting away but before she could she felt a smack on the back of her head and it all went dark.

Henry had tracked Helen to her favorite place to reflect standing on the edge of the roof. She heard him approach but made no move, Henry joined her standing no the edge of the roof next to her.

"Hey Magnus," he said nervously this wasn't his thing, give him a computer and he would be fine talking to his mother/boss about her feelings was weird.

"Henry is everything alright?" Helen asked still not looking at him, Henry studied her carefully seeing the slight tear tracks on her face.

"Yea boss I was just making sure you were ok" Henry told her. Helen smiled slightly at this guessing Will would be with Ashley to send Henry.

"Thank you Henry I'm fine" Helen said still looking at the beautiful city at night below her.

"You sure don't look it Doc, I mean we're worried about you, all of us, you and Ashley you just got Sam and now she has gone dark side on you. I mean I know your strong boss but….well this would effect anyone" he rambled, Helen smiled deciding to have a little bit of sympathy for him.

"I'm just wondering if it was the right course of action bringing out Samantha's natural ability" Helen mused.

"It wasn't your decision doc it was hers, just like mine was my own." Henry told her "And you won't be able to stop Ashley either," He warned. Helen nodded.

"I've loved and lost a lot of people in my life Samantha I've loved and lost twice. I barely got to know her. I never said how much I love her." She told him then looked at Henry for the first time since he'd been up there, "You know I've always considered you my son and I love you very much" She told him. Henry was speechless; Magnus rarely expressed this type of emotion and almost never to him.

"I love you too boss your like my mum, Sam will come round you just got to give her space" Henry said confidently.

"Your right giving Samantha space is all I can do" Helen decided stepping down from the roof.

"See Doc I give great advice" Henry said proudly walking inside, Helen smiled indulging him just this once. Inside they met with Ashley and Will.

"Mom you ok?" Ashley asked. Helen nodded

"Fine dear a little fatigued, how are you dear?" Helen asked

"I'm okay mom maybe you should get some rest" Ashley told her leading Helen to her room, Helen emotionally and physically tired let her pamper her just this once. Tomorrow she would set about finding her daughter.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Sam woke attached to a table instantly she tried transporting out but couldn't

"We know about your transporting so we put up a force field." A man with Grey hair said coming over.

"Wait do I know you" Sam said not recognizing him.

"I was the highest bidder some abnormals saw you recognized the money making potential of you power" he told her.

"Anyway Samantha my name is Michael and I'll be your torturer today" he said in a mock pleasant tone.

"What's going on? Why me? Where are we?" Sam asked panicked.

"We are the cabal you are here until we learn to harness your power while systematically punishing your mother Helen for defying us and stealing our possessions" he said. "We are videoing this to send to her as we speak" he grinned.  
"Now I wonder if you can teleport to small areas within the force field, relax the force field" He got a taser releasing Sam's bonds, he pointed it out her it hit as she teleported to the other side of the cell.

"Note subject transports away from pain" he said charging towards her again, Sam dodging hitting the edge of the room electric going into her. She fell to the floor before she could move the taser was in her chest. She screamed being electrocuted in 2 different places. He laughed as she passed out,

"Subject has normal human pain threshold" he reported lowering the field so he could walk out.

Henry watched the screen feeling sick, the cabal had Sam and he had to go tell her friends and her family. He stood up going to find Will first reinforcements were always a good idea. Will was in his office looking over some case studies

"Hey Will I need your help the cabal has Sam" Henry blurted out. Will looked up alarmed

"Does Magnus know?" Henry shook his head.

"Ok how do you know?" he asked. Henry brought up the link showing Will the snippet.

"Ok this is bad" Will commented

"What is?" Helen asked from the door way.

"Er Magnus, hey" Will said covering the screen to hide it from her, but Magnus wasn't fooled looking behind him to see Sam be electrocuted. Reeling from shock she pushed them out of the way furious.

"What is going on here?" She asked,

"I just got sent this boss it's from the cabal web account I've been monitoring they sent it us they have Sam and they know we won't be able to find her. Henry said,

"Henry get Ashley and Samantha's friends here now they deserve to know, Will play it me again from the beginning, I want you to focus in anything that might tell us where she is" Helen ordered as Henry ran to find the others.

Will watched the video ignoring everything else just focusing on the details playing it again and again then stopped it. Magnus was looking at him expectantly.

"Listen there" he said stopping it as Henry returned with the others, ignoring them speaking only to Henry.

"Can you isolate this, there is a background sound" Will asked, Henry typed in a few things playing it again. A noise sounded, in the background.

"Is that an airplane landing?" Jack asked having briefly been briefed on the situation by Henry. Henry played it again everyone listening closely.

"It doesn't sound commercial it sounds like a Hercules" Jack said having heard enough in his time to recognize a big plane like that landing.

"Ok Henry, find the military bases that have had a Hercules landing at them within the last 24 hours,"

"Wait I can help I can find those that haven't landed in the last 24 hours" Jack said speaking of the unofficial missions, he got out his mobile making a few calls in the corner of the room.

"I got 10 official locations" Henry reported, Jack came back _(AN: this is a total guess as to how many land each day)_

"Add one there, there and there" he said pointed at the map.

"Ok 13 locations," Helen said "We need to narrow it down further"

"With Sam transporting it could be anyone of them"

"It won't be that one" Daniel said point at the one in the Nevada desert, "We have some friends there the runway is on a deserted stretch of desert"

"Ok so 12 locations" Helen said looking at the map, they were all spread everywhere. Still it was better than nothing,

"Let's go" she ordered.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sam woke up to see the guy back in the room; she was on the floor untied but felt extremely weak and shaky more so than after normal torture. Nearby there was a table what was on the table was covered by a blanket.

"Good morning Samantha, here please drink" he said tossing her a bottle of water.

Sam took the lid off drinking aware he was only doing it to keep her alive. Where was Thor when you needed him? She sipped it slowly hoping to maximize the time she wasn't being tortured.

"Take your time Samantha" he said grinning, his voice sending shivers down Sam's spine. "After all we have all the time in the world"

As Sam finished the bottle he approached.

"Good, now we know you're pained by electricity but how about heat?" he asked pulling back the cover on the table. On it there was a brand and small box. He put the brand into the small opening waiting until the end was white. They drove it ruthlessly into Sam's shoulder, she screamed unable to stop herself, when the pain receded to a manageable level she gasped noticing he was laughing at her pain.

From outside there was a disturbance, Sam utilized his momentary distraction by kicking his feet out. Next bringing down her casted arm onto the back of his neck knocking him out cold. She started searching him methodically looking for the remote no such luck. She swore she had knocked him out hoping he had some way to deactivate the force field it was obviously being control from outside.

The door opened it was her dad.

"Come on we have to go" He said grabbing her and teleporting out. They arrived in a deserted warehouse, John grabbed Sam's hand.

"If you go anywhere I go to," he warned. Sam looked at him defiantly.

"Now I know I have not been the best father to you but in my defense I only just learnt of your existence. However I am the one with the most experience in the matter of teleporting and what you are currently going though." He told her.

"You feel invincible, like nothing can touch you, and very little can. However I hope you have seen from your recent experience when you get caught it is very bad. Therefore I implore you to stop and consider the use of your gift." John asked her.

"Don't fall into the same trap as I did feeling like you needed only yourself, like nobody could touch you. But I beg of you just to consider one thing do you remember the hurt on the faces of the ones you love as you left them. Remember the hurt, the betrayal if you continue to use your powers as irresponsibly as you are you will lose them for good, I did. Helen was my life, I lost her" he said sadly, letting go of her wrist so she could escape him.

"Think about it please" he begged as she vanished.

Sam appeared at her mum's grave in San Diego near where her brother lived. She knelt by the neatly arranged flowers and began thinking of everything but mainly what John had said.

She began crying thinking about how poorly she had treated her friends tossing them off like an old jumper. She could only hope that if she begged their forgiveness they could find it within themselves to let her back into there lives. Then there was her mum who she had only just found, she couldn't imagine what she thought of her now. Probably wished she had never rediscovered her. Still never one to shy away especially when she was in the wrong she knew she should apologize. She began talking to her mum's grave pouring out everything she was feeling. From finding out she was adopted right through to her fears her friends and family would hate her.

Now she felt empty, feeling drained and very weak, she closed her eyes intending to just rest for just a sec.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They had searched all of the 12 locations and found only a deserted room that looked extremely similar to the one Sam had been in on the video, but it had been deserted making them wonder if Sam had been transported elsewhere. With no other leads they re-grouped at the Sanctuary feeling very glum.

"Damn it" Jack yelled punching the wall and walking out. Daniel went to go and talk to him but Helen stopped him.

"Let me" She ordered leaving the room.

"Do you think Sam is ok?" Ashley asked sounded a little scared and very unsure.

"Samantha Carter is a brave warrior I am sure she will prevail, I recall one event where Samantha armed with only a small pocket knife defeated a tribal war lord and won a young girls freedom as well as her own." Teal'c recalled. Daniel grinned remembering that occasion. As they began recalled more stories to reassure themselves as much as the others. Sam was a survivor they all were.

Jack had stormed quite away not knowing where he was going, but Helen had the home ground advantage.

"It's hard" Helen said coming to stand next to him. "You love her, you want her to be free yet you worry what she is turning in to." Helen noted from personal experience. Jack nodded.

"I'm so lucky to have her, but now I feel like I've lost her" Jack told her rubbing his eyes. Neither of them noticed the purple glow from behind as Sam thought of Jack and arrived back.

"Samantha is strong I'm sure she'll come back to us when she is able and then we can kick her bottom" Helen told him.

"And I'd deserve it too" Sam said from behind them. "I'm so so sorry." She said before being engulfed in 2 frantic hugs.

"Are you ok, we saw the video Sam" Jack asked looking her over noticing she was holding herself slightly funny.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry," Sam apologized again. Jack hugged her again.

"Its okay your back now" he said nuzzling her.

"I let it take over, the power, the control, I ignored you, I'm so sorry" She repeated crying.

"Its okay Sam I forgive you" he said she pushed him away.

"No, how can you forgive me?" She asked still crying.

"Because I love you Sam, and I can tell you're sorry, just please don't do that to me again" he begged, Sam nodded turning to her mum. Jack holding her hand noticing it was shaking.

"Mum I'm so sorry" Sam said Helen nodded still angry.

"Yes well we will discuss it later first I need to get you checked out those injuries looked nasty, combined with your body coping with its new abnormality and its injuries from Egypt." Helen said. Sam nodded Jack helping her to the infirmary following Helen pleased to see she wasn't just transporting.

Reaching the infirmary Helen spoke to Jack "please collect the others I'm sure they too would like to know that Samantha is home safe." Helen asked him. Jack nodded kissing Sam's hand and leaving.

"I'm really sorry" Sam repeated, "I learnt my lesson, my powers are a gift that I value my friends and family to much to abuse them again"

"Good" Helen said "I just want you to remember that abusing your powers is easy, as long as you live you will be constantly battling temptation" Helen warned her. Sam nodded

"I know, I'm willing to fight it, I won't let you down again, I promise" Sam swore. Helen nodded and smiled.

"Very well, now tell me, where were you injured and how?" Helen asked sitting Sam on the bed.

"Err" Sam thought "I was knocked out on the back of my head, that's how they captured me, then they electrocuted me till I passed out, I have minor contact burns lastly a burn on my shoulder before I escaped," Sam told her running through the mental checklist. Helen nodded,

"Ok let me have a look" Helen asked, Sam nodded lifting her top off exposing the contact burns. "Nasty I will need to dress them" Helen commented, doing some baseline observations, like blood pressure and pulse.

"Temperature is low" she commented getting a blanket and wrapping round Sam's shoulders.

"I fell asleep outside last night" Sam commented. When Helen raised her eyebrow Sam ignored her, last night was too personal to share. She had been asleep on her mum's grave when a strange sense of peace came across her. Her mum had appeared asking her forgiveness and blessing her new relationship. After when she had woke up Sam had felt a lot better.

"Ok, I need to do and ECG lie back for me" Helen requested attaching the leads. She looked at the tracing she was receiving twiddling a few of the leads again before deciding the reading she was getting was accurate.

"Sam it looks like the electric shock you received shocked you heart into an irregular rhythm. I'm going to need to shock it back" Helen told her. Sam nodded as the door opened and everyone walked in, not for the first time Sam was glad she had her tank top on.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Daniel asked,

"I'm ok" Sam told them. Helen glared at her,

"I will need to anesthetize you," Helen told her, Sam nodded her consent.

"Wait I thought you said you were ok?" Jack interrupted,

"I am" Sam protested "My heart is just a little out of synch I just feel a little wobbly Sir"

"Ashley I will need you help, Henry please show everyone out, its needs to be done quickly" Helen ordered, Sam lay back on the bed as Ashley prepared the anesthetic side having been helping her mum with it since being a young child. Helen meanwhile ensured the defib was set. Sam drifted off and within 15 minutes was awake, feeling a little sore but generally ok and Helen was happier with her normal sinus rhythm. While she was under Helen had patched up some of the wounds.

"I swear Samantha you get in more trouble than Ashley and Henry combined". Helen commented as the others came back in

"You should hear about some of the stunts she pulls off-world" Jack said.

"Like fighting warlords" Henry said. Helen was shocked glaring at her daughter.

"You told them" Sam said, Daniel nodded looking really guilty.

"Well they were worried" he defended.

"Sorry you were fighting who, Samantha" Helen scolded,

"Well if you hadn't let me get kidnapped in the first place. Do you know they brought me for a gun" Sam informed them. Helen looked to them getting more and more confused.

"You see Doc this is how it went" Jack began sitting next to Sam on the bed. Sam groaned covering her ears would this story never end.

Eventually Helen saw that Sam was tiring and ordered everybody out, telling them to get some sleep. They did promising to come back and visit in the morning. Sam found her eyes closing automatically. Helen sat by the side of her bed not needing as much sleep as the others. She trusted her team enough to take care of the Sanctuary in her absence and right now she needed to be with Sam making sure her heart kept beating regularly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Next morning they all congregated in the breakfast room, Sam and Helen both joining them looking a little worse for wear but both ok. Sam went over to Jack sitting next to him giving him a light peck on the cheek. Since they'd started to date with everything happening they hadn't had a lot of time to cement there relationship. Something they both wanted to do.

"Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry, I let my powers get the best of me, I grew arrogant and said and did some stuff I regret," Sam told them, still feeling regret at her actions.

"That's ok sis, we all go dark side," Ashley said

"Try super psycho" Henry muttered receiving an elbow in the ribs from Ashley for his trouble.

"No he is right and I'm sorry" Sam said

"Major Carter, we have all fought with the evil that resides within us, it takes great strength and wisdom to overcome it" Teal'c said, and the group all took a personal moment to reflect on their own battles.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me to have your forgiveness and support, I made a decision this morning" Sam began looking at her mum for support; she'd discussed this with her this morning. "I don't feel like these powers are really beneficial, sure they can get us out of some tight squeezes but if the Gould ever caught me and took me as host the galaxy would be a lot worse off. Therefore I decided to resign off SG1 and work in my lab while get to know my mum and Jack" Sam said not adding in that she didn't want to be a mum on SG1 she felt it was too early for those conversations, although they'd known each other for a long time being intimate was a whole new level.

"So your off Sg1" Daniel said to confirm it in disbelief, "I guess if it's what you feel comfortable with but we'll miss you"

Sam smiled hugging him

"I'm still working at the SGC just in the labs, and on occasions I will need to go through the gate when it calls for it" Sam told them.

"You are a formidable warrior, and will be missed," Teal'c said hugging her next.

"Think you made a good decision Sam" Jack whispered hugging her holding her longer than necessary,

"Thank you Jack" she said the use of their first names sounding strangely comfortable on their lips.

"On that note I believe it is time for us to begin working after all I'm not paying you to dillydallying" Helen said, everyone nodded, Ashley grabbing Teal'c wanting to practice her self defense again not believing she could lose. Will getting Daniel as he had discovered an obscure reference in one of the many books in the Sanctuary he wanted to show Daniel, while Henry took Jack; he'd charged the much used game boy.

Helen stayed behind wanting to talk to Sam, she knew that Sam would have to return soon, the conversation making it more real. Still she could take some comfort in the fact that her friends obviously cared so much for her. They were practically family, Jack she knew would soon be, her son in law. The thought worried her, the love in Sam's eye reflected hers for John, she hoped it would be different, Jack loved Sam, but once John had had that look for her. She sighed deeply, only time could tell the future.

"Mum?" Sam asked wondering what had caused her mum to sigh so deeply.

"Sorry I was thinking, wondering what the future will hold apart from a visit to Colorado" Helen said. Sam smiled,

She couldn't wait to show her mum the stargate, she doubted with her mums connections access would be a problem since she knew about the stargate program. She wondered who would be more shocked Thor knowing her mums level of genetic knowledge especially in abnormal genetics, her mum would be intrigued at Thor possibly relating it to abnormal mutation as there were distinct human qualities. She knew at stargate command she see her unflappable mum flap.


	23. Chapter 22 the end

**Chapter 22**** Conclusion**

Sam was still getting use to her powers finding her working days hadn't shortened now she was resigned to the labs. In fact as head scientist she was responsible for all the scientist's a role that she both loved and frustrated her daily. The good news was her recent engagement to Jack and her developing pregnancy, she was 4 months along. Janet, Helen, Jacob and Thor had insisted on checking her over, all were happy with the progress despite Sam starting to feel smothered.

Helen was now a consultant with the program, working as a consultant helping the Asguard with their cloning problem, with her knowledge of genetics and 'dumb' ideas they were beginning to make progress, in return Thor had set up a off world Sanctuary with one of his hammers, this meant abnormals who were safe to be round one another but could never survive in the human world or didn't want to could be re-homed, her friend the mermaid had been the first she'd sent, letting her live with freedom in the large lake. Watson had been moved from the UK sanctuary to supervise it and abnormals from all over were moving there. Although Helen wasn't the happiest at further dividing humans and abnormals she accepted the quality of life was better she still hoped for peace between humans and abnormals one day.

The world wasn't right but with the Sanctuary working so closely with the SGC it was one step closer.


End file.
